Legend Reborn
by mr.stabby117
Summary: Thousands of years after Broly's death, Jaune is forced to unleash his true power when his friends are in grave danger. Jaune/Pyrrha/Blake/Yang
1. Chapter 1

Broly looked around for his pregnant lover, Kasumi, in the palace when he saw his father walking towards him with a solemn look on his scarred face,

"Father, have you seen Kasumi?" He asked Paragus shook his head

"Broly, I'm sorry but Kasumi was murdered," Broly's eye's widened in horror

"What?" he nearly shouted, his father shook his head,

"She was killed last night in her sleep by some kind of - " Paragus didn't get to finish because Broly had already left to take out his rage in the training room, had he turned around he would have seen the evil grin that had appeared on Paragus's face.

Thousands of years later.

A blonde teenager stared numbly at the defeated forms of his friends, they had been sent to clear out the Grimm in this part of the Emerald Forest but they had soon been overrun by the dark horde, reinforcements were on the way but Nevermore's had been stalling them,

"J-Jaune... run," shouted Pyrrha Nikos his partner

"NO! I won't abandon you! Any of you!" Jaune shouted as he stood in front of his downed allies his sword and shield clenched tightly in his shaking hands,

"Jaune please!" shouted his best friend Ruby Rose as she held her bleeding arm being held up by her sister Yang Xiao Long,

Jaune turned and smiled, his shaking hands stilled,

"No..." he said before emerald energy erupted around him, his armor flying off his body his sword and shield flying from his grasp and embedded themselves in the ground behind him.

"Jaune?"

Jaune's hair shot in every direction standing on end turning a lime green color, his body began bulking up, his shirt tearing but his pants somehow staying together, Blake, Pyrrha, and Yang's eye's widened as they saw what looked like a giant man with massive muscles standing in Jaune's place,

Jaune tilted his head back and roared, as a pillar of emerald energy consumed him,

The Grimm halted in the movements as the witnessed the emerald pillar fade and in its place stood a giant man with bulging muscles and a green aura and an enraged look in his colorless eyes,

"RAAAAHH!" Jaune roared before he charged, shattering the ground around him as he did so, his fist cocked behind him before he brought it forward, his fist shattering the first Ursa's skull as well as sending the horde back.

"W-What happened to Jaune?" Ren asked his pink eyes wide as he watched his surrogate brother destroy the Grimm horde

"I-I don't know," Nora said,

Jaune had already destroyed the land-bound Grimm he then turned his attention towards the avian Grimm he held his hand above his head forming a green ball of energy the size of goliath's head before it shot into the air, missing the Grimm before stopping high in the air,

"Meteor Shower." He said his voice deeper than before, suddenly green blast fell from the giant orb in the sky raining down upon the Nevermore flock, Jaune then turned his head towards his friends which had all gotten up and were staring at Jaune in shock while a bullhead landed behind them, Ozpin stepped out drinking his coffee.

"It seems the legend is true, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Team's RWBY and JNPR stood in the headmaster's office staring at Jaune's massive form, who nervously shuffled his feet at the intense stares, causing the room to shake slightly.

"So... what is this legend you were talking about?" Ren asked, his attention turning to the headmaster.

"The legend is more than just a mere story as you can see by looking at Jaune's new form," Ozpin said gesturing to the Saiyan,

"Well? What is it?" Yang asked,

"It's known as the Legendary Super Saiyan, it's a unique power usable by only one person at a time," Jaune said,

"Professor, I need to leave in order to gain control over this power," Jaune said as he turned to leave he was stopped when a small hand grabbed his, the living legend turned his head to see Ruby holding his hand,

"Jaune why do you need to gain control? you seem to be in control to me." Ruby asked tilting her head, Jaune smiled,

"It seems that way, doesn't it? But it's not this form is the unmastered form," He began gesturing to his massive body,

"And I personally don't like looking like Cardin on steroids," he said before he powered up slightly causing the ground to crack, he put his hand on Ruby's head,

"Don't worry. I'll be back by next week, at the most," he said before disappearing.

"Okay... So what's a Saiyan? Some kind of organization?" Wiess asked Ozpin sipped his coffee

"A Saiyan is an alien race." He said calmly,

"A-alien?" Nora said excitedly

"Yes, the Saiyan's were a race that evolved for battle, they were stronger than any huntsmen or huntress, and after every battle, they became stronger due to their unique physiology, along with their immense appetite in order to maintain their strength." Ozpin explained, Ren noticed him say 'were'

"What do you mean by 'were'?" Ozpin sighed

"Jaune's oldest known ancestor, Broly, was the last Legendary Super Saiyan, however after years the Saiyan blood had been concentrating and when Jaune was born he was the first and last full-blooded Saiyan," Ozpin explained,

"B-but what happened to them?" Pyrrha asked.

"Their planet was destroyed by one being."

A Week Later

It's been a week since Jaune had left in order to control his power, his disappearance made Cardin laugh and say that he was probably killed by the Grimm, he was then attacked by an angry Nora.

It took him nearly the entire week to heal.

"I hope Jaune get's back soon," Ruby said worried about her older brother figure, Yang placed her hand on Ruby's head

"Don't worry Rubes! He said he would be back after a week, and it's been a week he'll be back soon." Yang said before a shout of pain echoed through the dining hall.

"P-Please stop." Velvet whimpered,

"Ha! See told you they were real. What a freak!" Cardin shouted laughing as he pulled her rabbit ears. He, when a hand grabbed his wrist, he looked at the owner of the hand to see a man with a forest green cloak with its hood up.

"I'd let go of the lady, she asked you to stop." the cloaked man said his voice echoing through the hall,

"Lady? You mean this freak?" Cardin scoffed, he turned to go back to pulling at her ears when he realized that the man hadn't let go.

"I am the heir to the Winchester family, so why don't you run along," Cardin said smirking, 'Cloak' squeezed his arm forcing cardin to let go,

"All you alright?" He asked looking at Velvet,

"Y-yes, thank you." The cloaked man nodded, before pointing at team RWBY and (J)NPR.

"Go sit with them I'll be over in a sec," he asked, she nodded before timidly walking over towards the teams. The man turned his head to Cardin who was currently on his knees from the strain on his arm,

"Here's how it's gonna be: I'm gonna let go and you're gonna leave got it?" Cardin nodded weakly, he let go and watched as CRDL ran out the cafeteria, 'Cloak' walked over to velvet and placed his hand on her head, his hand glowed green and Velvet sighed as she felt the pain fading away.

"Feel better?" 'Cloak asked a grin forming on his face,

"Y-yes thank you..." Velvet began, the man chuckled before reaching for his hood,

"Names Jaune, short, sweet, ladies love it." Jaune said grinning from ear to ear.


End file.
